


Sweet Release

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Avengers Imagines, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha Romanov Imagine, Natasha Romanov Imagines, Natasha x You, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, dom!Natasha, natasha x reader - Freeform, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 15 - Bonds & BeggingNatasha gives the Reader everything she wants.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & You, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 88





	Sweet Release

Your wrists and ankles burn dully. The skin around them is red and irritated from you pulling at your restraints. You gave up a while ago trying to get free. Every release you are granted this night will come at the discretion of your lover. She already has been kind enough to provide you with two orgasms. Now overstimulated and exhausted, you can only heave uncontrollably as you deal with the aftershock of your second climax. 

The muscles of your abdomen tense as her fingers lazily stroke up and down your moist slit. Your thighs squeeze together, capturing her hand between them. Natasha tuts at you, pulling her hand away to tighten the bands constricting your movement. The uncomfortable tug prompts a yelp from you. Sensing your uncomfortableness, Nat combs back your hair from your sweaty forehead. 

Cooing at you, she tells you how pleased she is with you. Your cheeks flush from her compliments, a blush covering your entire face. 

“Please, I want..” Your voice wavers, the words becoming muffled as you become embarrassed. 

“What was that (Y/N)?” She asks with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“I want to watch. Please.” 

“I guess you have been a good girl. I’ll give you the reward you want then.” 

You sigh when her fingers slip under the eye mask, pulling it away from your face. Blinking away the harsh light, Natasha’s beautiful face comes into view. She returns your bashfully smile with one of her confident grins before kissing you deeply. 

You watch as her hand returns to your core, rubbing at your clit. A whimper bubbles in the back of your throat. You squirm against your restraint when two fingers enter you. It’s easy to see the slick that’s collected on her fingers, making it easier for her to pump into you at a quick efficient pace. A knot begins to form in your stomach as Nat curls her fingers to hit the spot that makes you see stars. 

Her adding a third finger is no surprise. She likes to see you full but when her tongue makes contact with your clit, you lose it. Overwhelmed, your body buzzes as your climax hits you. She doesn’t let up though, continuing to finger you without hesitation.

“Good girl. Do you think you can keep going? Do you want to be a _very_ good girl for me?” 

“Yes. Yes. Yes!” You almost scream as she works you towards a fourth orgasm. 

She smirks at you mischievously, pleased with your answer. You are always such a good girl for her. 


End file.
